Fairytail Academy's EXO
by Graluforever30
Summary: What if Fairytail Academy Made a Group full of Hot, Talented, and Funny Boys? And Had Three Letters? An Exciting Story Full of Romance and Humor, Even the New Student Fell in-love to one of them. Follow Fairytail's Hot Sizzling Guys made the Group EXO
1. Author's Note

**Fairytail Turns EXO~~~**

**Author's Note...**

**Sorry~!**

**Its been a while that i made a new story ... because of this my other story can't continue anymore! . TT^TT**

**Yeah, Whatever cuz' I'm so busy about something then there Many things happen yeah even other stories that got famous didn't continue too... guess what... I'm so guilty about my Readers because my story can't continue anymore!**

**Yeah so First of all... My Best friend requested it that she wants a new story...**

**And I was like ... "How about my other stories?"**

**And She said "DON'T worry its goin' to be fine"**

**Well she said so I took so far to think of a story,, so I think about my EXO Oppas turned into Fairytail's Hot Guys..**

**So Whatever that's a fanfic**

**So I'm Really Sorry... (Cryin' till Morning)**

**Please forgive me ... Sorry Who is Older than me ang younger than me cause I'm too young**

**And please Read my New Story~~~**

**-Sammy ;3**


	2. Chapter 1 - When EXO was made

**Chapter 1 - When EXO was made**

* * *

***Gray's POV***

The Wind blew, the Sakura Tree already blossomed,, I think. My Sit was so Pretty, No one would dare to disturb me...

...except for one person...

"HEY GRAY! WAKE UP!" that person is so irritating ... Well that's my best friend , Natsu

Well, I can't do anything but wake up. I don't know what's he up to this days

"What is it?" I said in an irritated voice

"I got us into the group~!" What Group?

"What~?"

"The Group that I'm tellin' you" Wait ... He joined me, without my permission?

"What's the name?"

"Umm ... It has Three Letters, E is the first letter, O is the last, And in the middle is X" The hell?

"That's EXO"

"Oh right ... Wait~! It was EXO all this time?" He really is Dense =,=

"Lizard Breathe!"

"You lookin' for a fight?! Stripper Freak!"

Yeah, were like this... For like since we met. Yeah whatever. And there is a person that stops us from fighting. She's creepy. Yeah She's a She!

"Did I smell fight!" Oh no ERZA!

"No nothing~! We were just shouting because-"

"Because I was sleeping, then I shouted him back" '-,- ... Yey~! I save the day again

"I can't hear you fighting again... Because a new student will be coming...SO BEHAVE"

That last words of her was quite scary. REALLY SCARY~~

~DISMISSAL~

"Hey Gray~ Here's the letter of the Leader of EXO"

The Hell A Letter?

_Dear Member,_

_ Please keep the membership until Graduation. And Must not be a Loser nor Nerd. Pledge the letter and keep this letter for any incase._

_And don't forget to meet the other Members by Person only in Fairytail Academy_

_ -Sting_

The hell was that?! Sting Created the Group ?!

"Is this Freaking Serious?"

"Yeah... We can't meet in one place so the other members are Old and Young"

"Just in this school?"

"Yup, see yeah Gray~!"

"Yeah whatever"

The hell? Even Natsu tolled me that We need to be Talented. Yeah I'm Just Only Hot but not Talented.

SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESH

Whatever even that made me feel worse.

* * *

EXO MEMBERS

Kris - Sting

Suho -

Chanyeol - Natsu

Sehun - Gray

Xiumin -

Chen -

Baekhyun -

Luhan -

Kai -

Tao -

D.O. -

Lay -

^-^ Find out the other members


	3. Chapter 2 - What is Love?

**Chapter 2 - What is Love?**

* * *

***Lucy's POV***

_The First Day at Fairy tail Academy ...__I felt nervous, but happy at the same. __I'm excited to meet my new Classmates ..._

***Natsu's POV***

_Yes! At last ... I'm a member of EXO!__It's because of that guy I met yesterday. How did he know that I wanted to join? Well it's a miracle! Yes that's it and I'll become famous!__  
_  
"Natsu ... Umm Natsu?" Lisanna just appeared beside me._ Oh Man! It's my crush. __What should I say?_

"Uh... Hi Lisanna! ... Ho-How are you today?" _Was the first thing I said? Crap! She's going to think I'm an idiot._

"I'm fine~ Are you doing something? Gray said he needs to talk to you about something."_ Oh so that's what she was going to say._

"I'm just thinking about something ... and thanks for telling me that Li-Lisanna" _What did Gray want to talk about?_

"No, it's no problem at all" _Isn't she just sweet? How lucky of me to have her as my childhood friend, right?_

Right.

~Classroom~

_I'm here, but there's a mass of students here too. I wonder why… Ah! I can't see Gray because of them!__  
_  
"Oi Natsu! Over here!" _Oh there he is!_

"What's happening inside?"

"I don't even know, I just got here myself."

"Lisanna said that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah ... I just got a letter from our leader ... But it's not from Sting. It's our second leader."

"Wait! We have a second leader?!"

"Yeah… He said that the group is already complete. We just have to find and meet the other members."

"OK OK!"

~RING~

"YES! Lunch is over! We can finally go inside and ask what's happening!"

***Gray's POV***

All the students swarming inside the room just went and left. _What's with them? I even kept hearing whispers about a girl? What rich family? There's a new girl? And she's hot? I got to see her for myself! Or else those idiotic boys will have her._

I just lingered outside the room, pretending that I didn't hear anything from them and focused on when and where to meet the other members. But Levy, who is the class representative, went outside the room and saw me.

"Hey Gray! Get inside already, lunch is over."

"Okay? But what's happening inside? Why were there so many people earlier?"

"Oh? So you weren't informed? Get inside and you'll see it for yourself." _Great a surprise. What do we have inside our room that others didn't have?_

Gray proceeded to his seat near the window at the back. However, he failed to notice the girl in front of him. When he sat in his seat, that's when he noticed that the students around him was looking at something or rather_ someone._ So when he looked in front he saw a blonde girl.

_Where is she going to seat? There's no available seat, except the one in front of me._

_Maybe she's the new student we were supposed to have?_

"Excuse me... Are you the new student?"

"Uhh.. Yes! I'm Lucy Heartfilia ... Nice to meet you…" _Wow! She's so pretty! She's like a goddess with big doe-eyes, and that innocent look on her face. No wonder everyone was looking at her. But, I get the feeling that I saw her from somewhere before. Maybe she's just my lucky charm… or is it fate that we met?_

"Gray... Gray Fullbuster nice to meet you Lucy! Welcome to Fairy tail Academy"

"Thanks~!"_ Her smile…It could just light up a dark room. It's so bright full of love and happiness and she smiled naturally. I could get used to it. But what's wrong with this unsteady heartbeat of mine? It's not like I'm sick right? Is this what I've been missing for years?_

_Love…_

~DISMISSAL~

"Hey Gray! We're going to meet someone today. He's a second year"

"Is he from EXO?"

"Yeah. He said he was too lazy to come here, but it was for the sake of the group so he wants to meet us."

"OK ... Let's just wait here."

"Hey Guys ..."

Its Loki the school's heartthrob that likes to boss around. Did I forget that he's also my neighbor?

"Oh. Hey Loki~! So where are you going?"

"I'm just going to meet some group mates"

"What's the name of the group?"

"Natsu don't ask a guy who's in a Hurry"

"No it's cool. The name of the group is...EXO" _What the HELL?! He's the guy were going meet up with?!__  
_  
"Wait you're a member of EXO?!"

"Are you two part of what Sting created?"

"No we just joined."

"Oh… Well nice to meet you two." _Even Loki? Sting must have just told him to join. This day is just so weird, its making me tired. Besides that… Am I really in love?_

* * *

EXO MEMBERS

Kris - Sting

Suho -

Chanyeol - Natsu

Sehun - Gray

Xiumin -

Chen -

Baekhyun -

Luhan - Loki

Kai -

Tao -

D.O. -

Lay -


	4. Special : 12 Days of Christmas with EXO

"The Twelve Days of Christmas"

On the tweleveth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
A LUHAN in a Pear Tree

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
2 Turtle D.O.'s  
and a LUHAN in a Pear Tree

On the tenth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
3 French CHENs  
2 Turtle D.O.'s  
and a LUHAN in a Pear Tree

On the ninth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
4 MILLION WON from SUHO  
3 French CHENs  
2 Turtle D.O.'s  
and a LUHAN in a Pear Tree

On the eighth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
5 Golden KRIS  
4 MILLION WON from SUHO  
3 French CHENs  
2 Turtle D.O.'s  
and a LUHAN in a Pear Tree

On the seventh day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
6 Derpy CHANYEOL  
5 Golden KRIS  
4 MILLION WON from SUHO  
3 French CHENs  
2 Turtle D.O.'s  
and a LUHAN in a Pear Tree

On the sixth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
7 Crispy BAEKHYUN  
6 Derpy CHANYEOL  
5 Golden KRIS  
4 MILLION WON from SUHO  
3 French CHENs  
2 Turtle D.O.'s  
and a LUHAN in a Pear Tree

On the fifth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
8 of TAO's Gucci  
7 Crispy BAEKHYUN  
6 Derpy CHANYEOL  
5 Golden KRIS  
4 MILLION WON from SUHO  
3 French CHENs  
2 Turtle D.O.'s  
and a LUHAN in a Pear Tree

On the fourth day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
9 Steaming Baozi (XIUMIN)  
8 of TAO's Gucci  
7 Crispy BAEKHYUN  
6 Derpy CHANYEOL  
5 Golden KRIS  
4 MILLION WON from SUHO  
3 French CHENs  
2 Turtle D.O.'s  
and a LUHAN in a Pear Tree

On the third day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
10 LAYs a Leaping  
9 Steaming baozi (XIUMIN)  
8 of TAO's Gucci  
7 Crispy BAEKHYUN  
6 Derpy CHANYEOL  
5 Golden KRIS  
4 MILLION WON from SUHO  
3 French CHENs  
2 Turtle D.O.'s  
and a LUHAN in a Pear Tree

On the second day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
11 Sleeping Sehun  
10 LAYs a Leaping  
9 Steaming baozi (XIUMIN)  
8 of TAO's Gucci  
7 Crispy BAEKHYUN  
6 Derpy CHANYEOL  
5 Golden KRIS  
4 MILLION WON from SUHO  
3 French CHENs  
2 Turtle D.O.'s  
and a LUHAN in a Pear Tree

On the first day of Christmas  
my true love sent to me:  
12 Sexy KAI  
11 Sleeping Sehun  
10 LAYs a Leaping  
9 Steaming Baozi (XIUMIN)  
8 of TAO's Gucci  
7 Crispy BAEKHYUN  
6 Derpy CHANYEOL  
5 Golden KRIS  
4 MILLION WON from SUHO  
3 French CHENs  
2 Turtle D.O.'s  
and a LUHAN in a Pear Tree


End file.
